


Fanart for About Time

by GTSat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, for the love of DariusxLux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTSat/pseuds/GTSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says everything right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SperoDeoVolente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194726) by [DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon). 



Sooo... This is a little drawing of Lux in the end of the chapter 3 of About Time from DarthUmbreon. I just love DariusxLux... This pairing deserves so much more than what it already has...  
Hope you enjoy this shitty stuff.


End file.
